L'IVRESSE DES SENTIMENTS
by MommyVal
Summary: Un soir, Emma a bu. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et comme à son habitude, elle va se montrer très maladroite envers Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**L'IVRESSE DES SENTIMENTS**

 _Bonjour, c'est ma 1ere Swan-Queen en tant qu'auteure._

 _J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Je remercie particulièrement ma bêta,_ _Bonne Ame_ _, dont je vous recommande vivement de lire les FF._

 _Elle fait preuve de patience, de conseils très précieux._

 _Si vous pouviez appuyer sur le petit bouton « Review », je vous en serai reconnaissante. C'est toujours très agréable et même constructif._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de ABC, Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis._

"Regina"

« Regina ? »

"Reginaaaaaa"

« Ginaaaaaaa »

"Gigiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y prêter attention, le dernier surnom qui lui fut crié depuis son perron fut celui de trop.

Celui de Gina ne lui avait jamais plu mais dans la bouche de la blonde, cela sonnait comme une douceur. Par contre, celui de Gigi lui donnait la nausée, car ce surnom sonnait comme celui d'une prostituée.

A la hâte, elle se vêtit d'un habillé sur son pyjama en satin puis, pieds nus, descendit l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle le put en espérant qu'Henry ne soit pas réveillé par sa génitrice.

Elle ouvrit la porte comme une furie et se trouva nez à nez avec une sauveuse plus qu'éméchée, ce qui ne l'étonna guère vu les hurlements que poussaient cette dernière. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient en pagaille, les joues rosies et elle ne portait pas sa sempiternelle veste rouge, dont elle ne séparait pas surtout lorsqu'il faisait froid comme en ce moment.

« Miss Swan ! Je ne vous permets pas de me nommer ainsi. Pour vous, c'est Madame Le Maire ou éventuellement Regina mais en aucun cas, Gina et encore moins Gigi ! »

« Pfff. Pourquoi ? Gigi c'est mignon. Tu sais que je connais une Gigi. Il y avait un dessin animé à la TV quand j'étais petite, enfin quand on me laissait regarder la TV, lorsque j'étais sage et j'étais pas souvent sage, ou que j'étais punie alors que je le méritais pas alors je la regardais pas souvent… Enfin bref, eh ben cette Gigi, elle faisait aussi de la magie, c'était une princesse; pas une Reine comme toi. Pis surtout c'est qu'elle était pas autant sexy que toi. Toi t'es hot, super hot, extra hooooot. » Précisa-t-elle avec un regard lubrique, en la détaillant de haut en bas.

La blonde avait débité son discours d'une seule traite sans même reprendre sa respiration.

L'Ancienne Reine fut tellement surprise par cette dernière remarque et ce regard de braise qu'elle ne put que répliquer.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue dans votre poubelle ambulante alors que vous êtes ivre ?"

La Blonde rétorqua d'une voix offusquée, en levant ses doigts un à un mais déséquilibrée, elle dut s'appuyer contre l'un des piliers du perron pour rester sur ses 2 jambes.

« Alors premièrement, ce n'est pas une poubelle ambulante. C'est une voiture ancienne et de collection. Je vous l'accorde, elle a une ou 2 rayures, et le pare-choc est bien enfoncé (à cause de vous soit dit en passant), lui précisa-t-elle. Bon Ok, vous pensiez que je voulais vous « voler » Henry mais quand même, c'était pas une raison. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ivre, je suis juste un peu gaie. Troisièmement, je ne risque pas de me prendre une amende ou de me retrouver en prison car je connais très bien le Sheriff…Vu que le Sheriff c'est moi », rit-elle , fière de sa propre remarque. Quatrièmement ben en fait y'a pas de quatrièmement.» Dit-elle en repliant son annulaire.

La Brune roula des yeux et rétorqua en la mimant :

« Premièrement, je maintiens que votre voiture est une poubelle ambulante et je ne parle pas seulement de son aspect. Lorsqu'on vous entend arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde et que je vois le monticule de détritus qu'il y a dedans, il n'y a pas de doute possible ! Et ne revenez pas sur cette histoire d'accident lors de vos premiers moments passés à Storybrooke. Je me suis assez excusée à ce sujet!" Gronda-t-elle. Deuxièmement, vous êtes ivre au vu de votre comportement et la difficulté que vous avez à vous tenir debout…D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, j'aurais honte de me présenter ici alors qu'Henry dort, si nous avons encore cette chance, juste au-dessus.

Troisièmement, la haute autorité de cette ville ou votre supérieure, c'est-à-dire, moi, peut encore vous faire enfermer pour voie de fait sur la voie publique et conduite en état d'ivresse ! » Clôtura t-elle en abaissant ses 3 doigts.

« Oh oui, mets moi les menottes Gina. » Dit Emma en se redressant avec un regard suggestif en tendant les bras.

« Je ne relèverai pas cette dernière remarque Miss Swan! Rentrez chez vous et je vous certifie que nous discuterons demain lorsque vous serez sobre." Dit la Brune, même si l'idée de la menotter à un lit ne la dérangeait en aucune façon.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez en espérant la décourager avec cette promesse mais c'était sans compter la détermination de la blonde.

"Allez Gina, laisse-moi entrer et je te promets une nuit de folie. Gina? Si t'es là réponds-moi ou même si t'es pas là, réponds-moi aussi parce que là, je me les gèle même si techniquement j'en ai pas! Gina ? Gina ? Pff t'es pas marrante. Tu le sais, nan ? »

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, en s'appuyant contre la porte, rassemblant ses 2 jambes contre son torse tout en soufflant sur ses doigts. Il faisait un froid de canard et si la mairesse ne la laissait pas entrer dans sa demeure dès à présent, elle était certaine de s'endormir frigorifiée dans les minutes qui suivraient, aussi froide que l'était la brune de ses rêves. Mais la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrit pas, alors découragée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa voiture en traînant les pieds espérant encore voir apparaître la maîtresse des lieux. Après un dernier regard, elle entra dans son véhicule, et après plusieurs secondes où le neiman semblait vouloir jouer avec elle en évitant systématiquement sa clé elle se concentra en plissant des yeux afin de glisser l'objet dans la cavité prévue à cette effet.

« Eh, eh. Je t'ai eu. C'est qui la plus forte ? C'est Bibi. Enfin avec toi, parce qu'avec la bombasse de cette maison, c'est complètement raté ? Un crash dans les règles. » Dit-elle en appuyant son front contre le volant avant de relever la tête et de démarrer.

Quant à la mairesse, celle-ci était retournée se coucher, rassurée par le bruit du moteur de la Coccinelle tout en étant déçue du départ si rapide du Shériff. Elle pensait que cette dernière aurait été plus tenace. A croire que lorsqu'elle était enivrée, toutes ses qualités habituelles s'envolaient en fumée excepté son franc-parler. Lorsqu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, excédée par le comportement de la blonde en oubliant totalement ses bonnes manières, elle avait secrètement espéré que celle-ci insiste un peu plus car elle pensait avoir deviné pourquoi celle-ci était venue lui « chanter la sérénade » à 2h45 du matin, se dit-elle après avoir regardé le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Ce qu'elle aurait pris pour un affront d'une autre ou d'un autre, le terme « hot » dans la bouche de la blonde revêtait tout son charme, et au final, un compliment. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser faire. Elle était une ancienne reine après tout et personne, pas même ceux et celles qui avaient partagé sa couche n'avaient osé parler d'elle en ce terme. Séduisante, sensuelle, désirable certes mais « hot », c'était plus...vulgaire mais pourtant si sexy dans la bouche de la blonde.

Rhaa quoiqu'elle fasse, il fallait toujours que cette dernière reste un des sujets principaux de sa vie : soit en tant que mère de son fils, soit en tant que Sheriff, soit en tant que fille de ces 2 idiots de Charming. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait maintenant qu'elle vienne lui jouer Cyrano de Bergerac en pleine nuit. Elle était maudite !

Mais rassurée. Emma Swan et son tacot étaient partis, en espérant qu'aucun des lampadaires n'ait à souffrir de sa conduite.

En soufflant, elle ferma les yeux en espérant passer une nuit paisible. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter l'esprit inventif de sa subordonnée.  
Après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle avait stoppé net en appuyant si fort sur le frein qu'elle avait failli taper son front contre le volant. En effet, elle avait soudain pensé à la nuit où elle avait surpris Graham quittant la chambre de la mairesse de nuit. Elle se souvint l'avoir pris pour un voleur et lui avoir donné un coup de bâton de policier si fort qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle avait même été dégoûtée de savoir qu'ils avaient fait l'amour alors qu'Henry était dans la maison.

Et maintenant, elle décidait de faire le chemin inverse alors qu'Henry était dans le manoir cette fois encore. Il fallait l'avouer : ce n'était pas tant le fait que l'ancien Shériff soit auprès de la Brune pendant qu'Henry était présent mais surtout parce qu'il était AVEC celle-ci. Autant le dire : elle était tout simplement jalouse et aurait bien voulu être à la place du jeune homme dans le lit de la Mairesse.

« Allez ma grande, on va voir si tu es toujours aussi souple qu'avant. », se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Pourtant, ce qui lui venait à l'esprit au mot « souplesse » n'était pas très catholique et celle qui lui était associée non plus.

« Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller. C'est pour la bonne cause. Mais suuut faut pas faire de bruit. », dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à essayer de monter sur le toit. La seule option qui se présentait à elle et qui qui lui permettait d'y accéder était le tuyau de descente de toit. Alors après l'avoir regardé une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle lui parla :

« Alors écoute-toi, moi ! Enfin, toi écoute-moi ! Je dois monter là-haut pour être auprès de ma Reine. Alors tu vas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens et tu vas me laisser aller là-haut ! Compris ?! Compris ?! Mouais, pas certaine mais qui ne dit mot consent alors maintenant sage ! »

S'agripper à ce fichu bout de zinc s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu car même s'il se tenait tranquille maintenant, elle n'avait pas assez de place pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« Pff. Tu veux pas m'aider, hein ?! Ooookkk ! Réfléssissons .»

Elle plissait les yeux pour se concentrer afin de trouver une solution à son problème et il fallait reconnaître que la mairesse avait peut-être raison : elle était un peu plus qu'éméchée vu la difficulté qu'elle avait à le faire. Mais qu'importe, rien ne l'arrêterait pour rejoindre la femme qui occupait ses pensées jours et nuits.

En tout cas, cet état d'ébriété lui permettrait de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis des mois : avoir le courage de faire sa déclaration à la belle brune. Mais en attendant, il fallait réussir à atteindre la chambre de celle-ci.

Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour lui servir d'appui, ce qu'elle trouva en l'objet d'une cagette en plastique. Ensuite, il fallait qu'elle s'aide des fixations pour s'élever jusqu'à la toiture en espérant que celles-ci supportent son poids.

Elle posa la caissette à côté de la descente de toit puis se hissa, non sans mal jusqu'à la surface au-dessus des garages. Ses pieds et ses mains lui faisaient souvent défauts car la petitesse des fixations, des bottes qui n'étaient pas prévues pour l'ascension alliées à une vue rendue défaillante par l'alcool, tout cela compliquait son escalade pour atteindre sa belle.

Par contre elle risquait de se faire tuer lorsque cette dernière se rendrait compte que la moitié de ce qui l'avait aidé à monter était abîmé.

Regina se réveilla en sursautant, étant certaine avoir entendu un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Son premier réflexe fut de faire apparaître une boule de feu mais elle se rappela la promesse faite à son fils alors elle l'éteignit aussitôt en refermant son poing. Elle préféra ne pas allumer la lumière ne voulant pas donner un avantage à son probable agresseur. Aussi elle attendit prête à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il franchirait la fenêtre.

« Puta** de me*** » Entendit-elle alors. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant être à la fois aussi ordurière et sans gêne. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre avec rage en reconnaissant celle qui tenait l'embrasure de sa baie vitrée du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Miss Swan ! Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être grossière ! De plus, que faites-vous, ici, sur mon toit, en pleine nuit, alors que vous être ivre ? Il me semble vous avoir dit que nous aurions une conversation sérieuse lorsque vous auriez décuvé. »

« Ouais. J'suis ivre de ton corps et de ton cœur. » Cria son interlocutrice à tue-tête. « Euh, par contre, je serais pas contre un refus d'un peu d'aide si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Lui dit-elle, les bras et les pieds dans le vide.

« Je pourrais vous laisser là. » Lui murmura Regina.

« Jusqu'à ce que je tombe ? Au risque de vous mettre Henry un peu plus à dos ? Je pense pas. » Contra t-elle.

« Ne me provoquez pas Miss Swan. J'ai bien d'autres moyens de vous mettre au pas ! »

« Mmm. Je ne demande qu'à voir Madame le Maire » Répondit-elle, aguicheuse. Grisée comme elle l'était, elle ne se rendait pas compte que la mairesse était sur le point d'exploser.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle lâcha la rambarde et sans un mouvement de poignet de la brune, elle serait tombée quelques mètres plus bas, risquant par là-même de se rompre le cou. Cependant,

elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol de la chambre de celle-ci.

« Ouch... C'était moins une. Par contre, c'est pas bien. Vous n'avez pas tenu parole. Vous z'avez utilisé la magie avec votre truc là. Sans parler de douceur, parce que là je veux pas dire, c'était pas vraiment ça...Bon j'aurais dû m'y attendre pour le côté sadique !» Fit-elle remarquer tout en se massant le coude avec une grimace.

« Mon truc là- comme vous dites, peut vous renvoyer d'où vous venez, en un tour de main.» Répliqua-t-elle en commençant à lever le bras.

« Nan, nan. Je vous remercie. Roooh et pis avouez, ça fait longtemps qu'on vous a pas dit que vous êtes b... »

« Miss Swan, il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas terminer ce que vous vous apprêtiez à dire si vous vous tenez à la vie ».

La concernée leva les bras en signe de paix.

« Ok. Ok » Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle « Quoique vous disiez, vous êtes bonne».

Ce n'est qu'en le prononçant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit à voix haute ce qu'elle avait pensé marmonner.

« Enfin, non pas bonne comme ça. Enfin, si. Bonne comme bonne. C'est pas que vous êtes pas bonne mais...J'suis en train de m'enfoncer hein ?» Balbutia t-elle en tentant de se mettre sur ses 2 pieds, ce qu'elle échoua à faire lamentablement. Ses jambes tremblaient et le sol tanguait comme si elle était sur un bateau. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur qu'elle réprima tant bien que mal.

La Mairesse remarqua la pâleur soudaine de sa subordonnée.

"Ne vous avisez pas de vomir sur ma moquette!" L'avertit-elle d'un air menaçant.

N éanmoins, devant le chapelet de mots n'ayant ni queue ni tête de la Blonde, la mairesse, amusée, haussa un sourcil. Pourtant, il était hors de question que celle-ci s'en rende compte alors elle reprit:

"Miss Swan, essayez d'être un peu plus cohérente dans ce que vous dites. Une phrase est composée d'un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Rassurez-moi, même vous en êtes capable? Vous êtes ivre et de plus rubiconde! "

"Hein Ruby et King-Kong? Beurk! Et mais attendez, ça veut dire que King-Kong est ici, à Storybrooke? Je l'aurais remarqué quand même, même bourrée! Un gros poilu qui grimpe sur des immeubles; ça passe pas inaperçu.

En même temps, quand on sait qu'on vit dans un monde où vivent la Méchante Reine, Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains, sans vouloir vous vexer, Regina, on peut y croire."

La Mairesse pinça son nez entre ses 2 doigts.

"Rubiconde, Miss Swan, cela signifie que vous avez les joues rouges."

"Ah oui, rubiconde, où avais-je la tête ? C'était pas plus simple de dire que j'avais les joues rouges? Vous voulez encore m'humilier. C'est pas gentil mais je vous pardonne parce que...Ruby et King-Kong, je me disais bien aussi. C'est pas son genre. Elle aime bien les poilus, mais pas ce genre de poilus. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est t... ».

«...»

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Ah ouais. Hum".

« Bien asseyez-vous sur mon lit, Miss Swan. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. »

« Vous auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Une vodka ou un whisky, par exemple. » Demanda celle-ci, tout en restant debout.

« Pardon ?! Je pense que vous avez assez bu ! »

« Ben quoi, paraît qu'il faut pas faire de mélange. Alors j'en fais pas. Et pis c'est pas comme si j'avais bu beaucoup de verres.»

« Miss Swan. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je pense que vous avez bu plus de verres que de raison. »

« Un ou 2. Parole de scout!" Jura t-elle en levant son majeur et son index joints.

La mairesse haussa un sourcil.

« Bon d'accord, j'ai pas été scout. 2 ou 3 alors? »

La mairesse haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Ok ! Peut-être un peu plus si je compte la bouteille de champagne avec Ruby, et les shoots au Rabbit Hole. »

« Et que...fêtiez-vous ?"

« Euh rien de spécial ? », tenta d'éluder Emma qui ne voulait pas avouer son amour à Regina, en tout cas pas directement. Elle espérait que celle-ci la comprendrait même si son taux d'alcoolémie lui permettait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le faisait pas d'une manière très fine.

Elle ne mentait pas à la Brune en lui affirmant qu'elle ne fêtait rien de spécial. En fait, Ruby l'avait entraîné dans une de ses soirées de beuverie pour tenter de lui faire oublier, une fois de plus, la Mairesse. Seule la brune aux mèches rouges était au courant de son attirance pour la première représentante de la ville.

« On ne boit pas de champagne lorsqu'on a rien à célébrer ! Surtout avec votre paie, Sheriff.»

« Alors là c'est un coup bas, ça Madame Le Maire. Si vous me payiez mieux aussi! »

" Combien de shoots?»

"Hein? Combien? Toute seule ou par personne? Parce que...En fait..."

« Il suffit! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. A priori, le salaire que je vous paie suffit à vous payer un nombre incalculable de verres que vous ne savez même plus les compter! Donc, ce sera un verre d'eau.

J'ai dit, asseyez-vous sur le lit et attendez-moi comme une bonne fifille que vous êtes.»

"Mais, vous venez de me dire que ma paie..."

La Brune était excédée du comportement infantile de la Blonde. Elle avait préféré couper court à une discussion stérile. Elle ne tenait pas à savoir le nombre de verres bus par cette dernière. Il était évident qu'il y en avait bien trop.

Lorsque la brune revint de la cuisine un verre d'eau à la main, la blonde s'était endormie sur son lit. Demain, elle se réveillerait certainement avec un mal de crâne carabiné mais pour le moment, elle affichait un visage serein. Aussi, elle posa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et une boîte d'aspirine prise dans le tiroir de celle-ci.

La brune décida de ne pas la réveiller. Demain, il serait temps d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme couchée dans son lit et elle se ferait un plaisir de la rendre la plus embarrassante possible pour celle-ci. Et elle était certaine de gagner à ce petit jeu car elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler toutes les propositions indécentes mais si alléchantes qu'elle lui avait faites qu'elle se ferait une joie de lui faire appliquer dans l'avenir.

Elle se coucha près d'elle, sa main reposant sur le côté de sa tête, et le coude sur le matelas et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la Sauveuse.

« Bonne nuit Miss Swan »

« 'nuit Gina. Je t'aime. » Lui répondit celle-ci un sourire aux lèvres, presque déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Emma », lui souffla t-elle avant de rejoindre la Blonde au pays des rêves.

FIN


	2. Merci and news

L'IVRESSE DES SENTIMENTS- REPONSE AUX REVIEWS

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cet OS et à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, des encouragements.

Cela fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre des FF sur SQ.

(Pour la « guest » qui aimerait un crossover entre SG1 et OUAT, pour le moment je ne l'envisage pas car je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercices. Je préfère me cantonner à des FF dédiées à la série même. Désolée. Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à aller lire celles que j'ai faite sur SG1 ou même Sanctuary et me laisser un commentaire ^^)

A la demande, presque générale, je vais faire une suite où Regina mettra à mal la patience et la résistance de Emma. J'espère que la Regina de ce nouvel OS vous plaira autant que la Emma bourrée.

Alors à bientôt.


End file.
